


Crescendo

by pentagonism



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Hacker Hyojong, Hyojong is so awkward, I'm Sorry, M/M, Musician Hui, Why Did I Write This?, huidawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/pseuds/pentagonism
Summary: Hacker!Hyojong accidentally meets Musician!Hwitaek and combusts in gay panic.





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas for this AU, but idk if I should do anything else with it. This is kind of terrible oops

Piano recitals, or whatever it is he had ended up at, weren't exactly Hyojong's thing. It wasn't that he necessarily  _ wanted _ to end up watching some random guy play the piano, he just needed a place to be in order to escape a very angry customer and ended up stumbling into the backdoor of some concert hall.

 

Although classical wasn't his forte, he had to admit, with much reluctance, that the man was talented. His fingers moved across the keys with astonishing fluidity, digits appearing to be an extension of the instrument. The veins in his hands were momentarily visible with every change in volume, as if his fingertips were kissing each note with varying intensity. He knitted his brow, taking hold of his bottom lip with his teeth as he concentrated on his music. His whole body swayed, pouring his soul into the gorgeous piece he was playing.

 

When the music Hyojong didn't recognize came to an end, a thunderous applause erupted from the audience. Although amazed, he was also envious of the other, admittedly handsome, man. Hyojong was 23 and perpetually escaping danger ever so narrowly while this guy was a musical genius. It was only then that Hyojong noticed how many people had crammed themselves into the hall to see him play. He was definitely confused by it, but he hadn't suspected that he was famous until a man whose name he didn't catch introduced him as "Lee Hwitaek: The Nation’s Producer” as he bowed.

 

Hyojong figured his title wasn't an exaggeration, if the hundreds of onlookers meant anything. That probably meant he was supposed to pay to be in the room, but he didn't really mind considering it wasn't his first time doing something of the sort. He’d had more than a few run-ins with the law.

 

Hacking wasn’t exactly the nicest job, it if you could even call it one, but it was enjoyable enough with good pay and Hyojong was pretty damn good at it. It wasn’t the type of thing your mom would brag about to her friends or even mention, honestly, but he was somewhat content with it.

 

Hwitaek thanked the crowd for their support and asked the VIPs to form a line to meet him. His lips pulled back to reveal a bashful smile, eyes disappearing into his cheeks. It was a really pretty smile. The people in Hyojong's section stood; he was in the VIP section.  _ Oops. _ He had no other choice than to join them. He couldn’t really complain though, Hwitaek was pretty cute.

 

Hyojong quickly grew worried, toes tapping and fingers fidgeting anxiously. He came to the realization that he didn’t really have anything to say. He could almost hear Wooseok saying  _ “For once.” _

  
  


The one time he couldn’t think of anything to say, he was meeting someone this talented. _ And he was cute. Ugh his smile is so cute and his hair looks so soft and- _

  
  


"It was nice speaking with you, sir. Get home safe." Hwitaek bowed, leaving only one woman between the two.  _ Oh, God. _

 

Hyojong thought of just getting out of the line, but then he’d seem rude and that would be even worse. He stared at the woman as she visibly made Hwitaek uncomfortable, throwing herself onto him despite seeming old enough to be his mother. Hyojong cringed at the sight of her running her hands down his torso as he attempted to gently remove her roaming claws. 

 

"Unfortunately, I am going to have to cut this conversation short as it is getting late and I really need to get home soon. Thank you for your appreciation. Get home safely, ma'am." Hwitaek stammered, awkwardly chuckling and motioning toward the exit. Much to his relief, she waved and quickly skipped out of the door Hyojong had entered through.

 

"Hello, what's your name?" Hwitaek asked Hyojong, the latter gulping down the lump settling in his throat. He could feel his ears burning.

 

"Hyojong. You're Hwitaek, right?" He mentally punched himself because of course that was his name.

 

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled, brushing his pink hair out of his face with his index finger.

 

“You’re really beautiful- I mean your music. Is beautiful. Hah.”  _ Real smooth. _

 

“Hm, either way I’m flattered,” Hwitaek’s whole face lit up and Hyojong’s soul momentarily left his body.  _  How is someone that attractive???? _

 

“Sorry, I’m not usually this bad at conversations. This just isn’t my usual scene.” 

 

“I figured, but it’s okay. You’re cute when you’re flustered.” 

 

Hyojong was convinced he looked like a tomato at this point, but it was worth it because a man this beautiful was calling him cute. He had to get it together. HE was usually smoother than this. 

 

“Go on a date with me?” 

 

_ Definitely not his best work. There goes his chances with him. _

 

“Sure, why not?”

 

_ Or not? _

 

Hyojong smiled to himself as Hwitaek gave him his number (He’d never saved a number to his phone so fast in his entire entire life) and held onto his hand a little longer than necessary. 

 

He smiled to himself when they set up a date later that night.

 

He smiled to himself when Hwitaek took him to the fanciest restaurant he’d ever been to. 

 

He smiled to himself when the older mustered up the courage to kiss him. 

 

He smiled to himself when Hwitaek agreed to officially be his boyfriend. 

 

He smiled to himself, always, when he was with the love of his life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly to put off writing my other fics asjndja oops buuuut leave a comment or something! Comments are what motivate me (':


End file.
